1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet enclosing devices and more particularly pertains to a new pet enclosing device for forming a barrier around a pet door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pet enclosing devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,546 describes a housing that is positioned adjacent to a door having a pet door therein. The housing retains a pet in a position adjacent to the door so that it cannot move about a dwelling. Another type of pet enclosing device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,934. Still yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,645.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes a collapsible barrier assembly which may be easily moved away from a door when not in use.